Boku no Axis
by Ye ye madafaka
Summary: Basado en la maravillosa saga de 'Boku No Pico'. Italia invito a cenar a sus amigos del eje. Alemania se excita, lo que excita a Italia y a Japón. Orgia gay.


**Aclaraciones**

Tuve que ver 'pico to chico no coco' para hacer esta cosa, no pregunte por que, nadie va a preguntar de todas formas.

Referencias de Daft Punk.

Me pudro en mi inmundicia.

**Boku no axis**

Alemania, Japón e Italia estaban en casa de este último. El italiano los había invitado a cenar a su casa por ninguna razón en específico. Alemania tuvo que ir por que el otro insistía mucho, y Japón no sabe ni por que fue. Total, ya estando en la casa de Italia, este comenzó a preparar la cena, la cual era pasta por que parece que siempre comen pasta. Wow. Cuando la pasta estuvo lista comenzó a servirla, no hubo mucha plática. En un momento Japón pidió ir al baño, dejando a Alemania e Italia solos.

Alemania veía detenidamente como Italia comía su cena. Por alguna razón comenzaba a imaginar cosas sucias, a tal punto que llego a la excitación máxima. Italia se percato de esto, y se dio cuenta de que el alemán tenía el paquete bien grande, Italia se excito. Se acerco a Alemania y le susurro al oído:

-Ravioli ravioli, dame tu penioli-

Alemania estaba muy sorprendido, pero se dejo llevar por el momento.

-I-italia… Cuando hablas así se me levanta la nutria-

-¿Lo mejor será calmarla no?-

-¿A qué te refieres, Italia?-

-Me refiero a que me la metas-

En ese momento Japón volvía del baño. Eso no impidió que Italia se abalanzara a Alemania.

-¡Italia! Qué estas haciendo, Japón nos esta viendo-

-Que mire-

-¿Y si mejor me uno?- Respondió el nipón

-Mucho mejor-

Italia rápidamente se quito los pantalones y con la misma rapidez se los quito a Japón, y sin aviso lo penetro. Lo recargo contra la mesa donde estaban comiendo y se agacho para que Alemania también los penetrara.

-Métemela toda papito- Le dijo Italia

Alemania sin poder contenerse penetro a Italia. Alemania comenzó a dar estocadas leves, provocando que a Italia y Japón les sangrara el ojete y gimiera de placer. Después de un rato, Alemania comenzó a darlas más y más fuerte. Los tres llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo por alguna razón. Los tres se tiraron al piso a descansar, parecía que todo había acabado pero no, Japón no estaba satisfecho. Se acerco a Italia y le pregunto:

-¿Te puedo hacer un pete?-

-Sabeee- Respondió el Italiano.

Pero Alemania no se quedaba atrás, mientras Japón le hacia el pete, Alemania tomo el trasero de Italia y comenzó a penetrarlo nuevamente. Italia no tubo problema con eso, solo se dejo hacer.

-Italia… me voy a correr- Le dijo Alemania

-Hazlo- Respondió este –Llena el hoyo del topo con tu sala de hombre papito-

Alemania e Italia se corrieron. Japón tenía la boca llena con salsa de hombre italiana, y se la trago. Toda.

Degúes de eso ya ninguno pudo contenerse, follar como conejos en celo y de todas las formas que pudieron. Se dieron duro contra el muro, liso contra el piso, de cabeza contra la mesa, harder better faster y stronger. Cambiaban de turno, usaban objetos que encontraban por ahí, uno de los perros de Alemania también se unió. En fin. Lo hicieron toda la noche y todo el día por 19 semanas. One more time. Hasta que ninguno pudo más, ya no podían ni siquiera levantarse. Terminarían con impotencia si seguían así.

Italia pensaba. Si el abuelo Roma lo viera en ese momento estaría orgulloso de el, participar en orgias era un acto que se respeta. Luego se dio cuenta de que romano no estaba, pero eso era de menos. El era feliz, sus amigos eran felices, su pene era feliz, y la cocina estaba llena de semen. Pero eso era de menos, Lo importante es ser feliz.

**_FIN_**

Y eso fue todo niños, yo se que algunos de ustedes se masturbaran leyendo esta obra de arte por que mi talento para escribir sobresale de los demás, además de que a todos les gustan las orgias gay, boku no pico y los furris. O como esa gente que tiene un fetiche con los pañales, los senos de hombre obeso, el vore, los globos, el futa, el mpreg o el ero-gore. Que también son los furris. Contando esta nota del final este fic no pasa de las 700 y cacho de palabras, esto es de 2 hojas de todas formas. Quería hacerlo más largo pero no pude por que no se me ocurría que ponerle. En fin. He's up all night 'til the sun I'm up all night to get some He's up all night for good fun, we're up all night to get in lucky.


End file.
